Naruto Drabbles
by C3-Seventy4
Summary: Acts like my diary, but it's just stories. Any possible themes I could think of. Read the information of each piece for more. Up is Maybe Next Time Round...: ItachixOC.
1. 1 Fragile

**1.**

**Title:** Fragile  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s):** HakuxOC(ish)  
**Word Count: **998  
**Warning/s:** Nothing much but I realize in this drabble, I love to use 'smile' a lot but I don't think that's counted as a warning. But this is part of a scene in my current Naruto fic: GreyTears, though I haven't come to this scene in my fic yet. Yeah, spoiler.**  
Summary:** Finally, after being trapped in Fate's maze for so long, they were together.  
**Dedication:** To myself actually.  
**A/N:** I'm just bored when I listened to Every Little Thing: Fragile, and was reading some Haku fics, I decided to write it. Then I found that Hamasaki Ayumi: Carols, suited Haku pretty well I put into it. But please, to those Ayumi-fans out there, please don't flame me because it's just an idea and I like her songs too.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but Hijiri belongs to me and Carols belongs to Hamasaki Ayumi.

-.-.-.-

It feels strange. Actually, it might even be weird to be here after seven years of frantic searching for him. Hijiri nodded her head and smiled to herself. Yeah, it's weird. Her grip on the bouquet of fresh lilies tightened as she bravely ventured a step, making her way slowly to him.

It was confusing. Shouldn't she be happy and relieved to have found him? Yes, she was nervous. Who isn't when you meet someone you have not seen for seven years. You would not know what to say to them, right? But no, she knew better than anyone why a sudden constriction wormed its way to her dry throat, stifling a cry. Why there was an urge to run away, as far as possible.

Fear. She was frightened to face the truth. Terrified of reality. However, she refused to cower in the dark, just like the time when Sasuke told her about him. She could not believe it; she did not want to believe it. Every cell in her body rejects the truth, pushing it away when every time, it always found her. So she hides; hid herself from the eyes of truth and from everyone who knew about it. Then, in darkness, she reminisces the past. She dreamt of the past with him, how they used to play in the forest and frolicked the stream waters, watched the starry sky together and made the everlasting promise to each other with the falling snow as their witness and the necklace as their seal of their promise. Her lips curled into a sad smile. Yeah, he promised he would be with her, no matter what and she would wait for his return.

Her feet stopped before the wooden cross and she sucked in a deep breath. But she knew staying in the darkness and living in deception would not get her anywhere to him, it would only widened her distance from him even if they were very close to each other. It would slowly eat away her memories of him until there was nothing left for her to remember. Then, she would wither and finally, die. But she could not die, she was not even allowed to because although she could not see them, she could feel their presence behind her, silently supporting her. Yes, her friends. Because of them, she managed to muster enough courage to confront the truth and she would not back out. Though she was still frightened, her legs were still trembling slightly, it warmed and comforted her to know that her important friends were there to hold on to her if she falls and, Hijiri rested a hand on her chest, to feel his presence embracing her now. Her hand wrapped around the cylindrical pendent of the necklace, they were together now.

Hijiri kneeled on her knees and placed the lilies beside Haku's cross gently. Her green eyes widened slightly at the little yellow flower growing beside the cross. She did not know whether it was raining when she saw a droplet on its petals. Her hands flew up to her moistened face, she was crying all along and she has not realized it until now. A pair of delicately arched brow knitted together as her lips broke into a smile. So she was still weak, huh? Suddenly, a strangled cry escaped from her lips as she choked on great sobs silently. A wet pale hand reached out and caressed the rough surface of the cross. She needed to smile; she would not allow herself to look bad in front of Haku. Gritting her teeth to suppress her sobs, Hijiri forced her frowning lips to smile. She giggled quietly when an image of herself now crept into her mind; she must be looking very ugly now. Wiping the tears with the back of her hand, she pushed herself up and gazed down at Haku's grave.

"A lot have happened. Right? Haku." She stroked the cross.

Her gaze glided to the grave beside Haku's. Momochi Zabuza, the one who made Haku a killing machine yet also the one who took care of him when Hijiri was not able to. She remembered him although they have only met once. Hijiri smiled at the memory, it was also the same day when she and Haku made their promise before he left with Zabuza-san. She walked to Zabuza's cross and bowed deeply, thanking him silently for taking care of Haku although she knew that he was a wanted missing-nin and took Haku under his care because of his advance blood-line. But she did not care, if it was not for Zabuza-san, she would not be able to meet Haku again after he disappeared suddenly from his devastated home back when they were kids.

She stood straight and lets out a breath in a soft huff. A lot have happened, so much that it made her felt that she had lived for almost half of a century. She would need a good long rest. Stretching her gaze to the horizon, she turned to her friends and smiled brightly. Naruto looks proudly at her, grinning from ear to ear and Sakura smiled back at her, she looked relieved. And if her eyes were not playing tricks at her, Hijiri thought Sasuke smiled too.

Today was cold but the sky was not grey and Hijiri was happy about that. Making her way back to Haku's grave, she stared at his grave, hesitant about what she had prepared to do on this day. She has this on her sleeve for a long time but there seemed to be no chance to give it to Haku. Now was a great opportunity yet she felt uncertained. Gripping firmly yet gently on the cross, she stared at the blue sky,

"Haku, I… always wanted to give this to you but… it always seemed to be impossible. So, I hope you could hear this…"

She paused for a moment then slowly, plucking up courage, she sang.

**End**

-.-.-.-

初めて会った日を　今も覚えている？   
照れたように君はうつむいて   
目を反らしてばかりだったね

その仕草をとても　愛しく思うように   
なったのはいつの頃だったかな   
なんだか懐かしいね

やがていくつもの季節が   
僕達の前を足早に通り抜けた

白い雪が街を染める頃にも   
君の側にいさせて   
私これからも   
困らせてばかりかもしれないけど

夜通し話してた　未来だとか今が   
あまりに私には眩しくて   
尊く感じていた

いつか過去を許せる日が   
来るといいのにと思ったら涙溢れた

白い雪が溶けて街が   
鮮やかに彩られる頃も   
こうして君の事が   
大事で仕方ない私でいたい

わかり合えないまま　すれ違った日も   
涙の日　そして笑顔溢れる日も   
そうどんな時だって   
どんな君であっても   
いつも受け止めるよ

白い雪が街を染める頃にも   
君の側にいさせて   
私これからも   
困らせてばかりかもしれないけど

白い雪が溶けて街が   
鮮やかに彩られる頃も   
こうして君の事が   
大事で仕方ない私でいたい

Hijiri closed her eyes when the song ended. Although she knew she still needs others to support and protect her now because of her weakness and fragility, she promised to grow stronger. So that once again, she would be able to protect those who were important to her.

Huffing out a steam of hot breath, the cold felt stinging against her skin. She opened her eyes when she noticed small white stuff floating in the air. Curiously, she reached out her hands and looked around her.

"Snow…" she whispered.


	2. 2 Maybe Next Time Round

**2.**

**Title:** Maybe Next Time Round…  
**Rating: **K  
**Word Count:** 1025  
**Warning/s:** Spoilers from my current Naruto fanfic! I just love writing scene from my fic…  
**Summary:** Upon Heaven's will and Fate's hands, they will stay together this time round.  
**Dedication:** Me! And actually, Itachi.

**A/N:** I really love written about my characters with my fave. Characters. That's bad because I given spoilers! If you understand it…  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto but Sakano and Hijiri.

-.-.-.-

Is it raining? His brows furrowed as cool, wet droplets touched his face, rolling down his cheeks. No, he remembered it was not raining, not when she was here. It never rains when she was around. Slowly, he felt his senses came back to life. Itachi peered up and blinked when a tear drop fell on his shock-written face.

"Konnichi wa, Itachi-dono…"

His deactivated Sharingan stared at the beautiful face which was looking down at him. That familiar face from long ago… He opened his mouth and tried to speak, to say her name, but his voice refused to come out. It was ashamed of itself; he was ashamed of himself to even think of speaking her name and condemn it. And he made her cry. She never cries but he let those tears fell. In the end, he closed his mouth and looked away shamefully when he realized his head was on her lap.

She smiled; he could feel her smiling to him. "Please don't move too much. You are hurt pretty badly."

She knew he felt shameful yet, she could not help to lift his burden. Like what she used to do long ago. The only thing she wished to do now was to spend her remaining time with him, if she had any left.

They looked around them, at the place where they had fought just moments ago. How did this happen? Why did it happen? What happen to them? They refused to look for the answer, no, they refused to know the answer even though they thought they knew. Maybe, the answer they think was not the correct one. But none of these matters now. Fate had played cruelly on them. Too cruel to be true.

Her grip tightened slightly over Itachi's body. She had gone too far away for him, and she did not want to lose him again. At least, she hoped to herself, at least let me hear…

"Itachi-dono, isn't it a bit rude not to greet me?"

Itachi felt a stab in his chest. She was trying to cheer him up and yet, he blocked her out. How selfish of him. He did not deserve her. When she saw there was no chance to hear her name, she sighed softly in resignation,

"Do you find it funny? I felt that we are meant to be… but we just keep missing each other… so many times in this lifetime…" She turned her head away to hide her tears. "If… Heaven allows, please… let me meet you again… someday…"

Upon hearing this, Itachi quickly grabbed her wrist and whispered loudly, his dark eyes filled with fear,

"Sakano…!"

Sakano gazed down at him; her dark blue eyes were brimming with new tears, blurring her sight. Itachi stared at those glistening dark pools, he felt himself drowning. Still, he could not believe how much he had changed because of this woman. This very woman by the name, Sakano, who had wormed and planted her presence in the murderer's heart. No matter how much he wanted to hate it, he could not. Every cell in his body screams for her. He was getting out of control but he would not do anything about it. As long as Sakano was here, he was willing to sacrifice everything, even his life…

What lies.

He abandoned her. When she needed him the most, he was not there. He left her fending for herself. Though she said she was always alone, even before he stepped into her life, she was always fighting alone; carrying her country's burdens on her shoulders.

He could tell she was lying.

During their battle, he could tell how uncertain she was. Sakano was still very powerful. After all, she was the twenty-eighth master of the Shifuen, the rare gem of her clan in a century. However, even with those facts, she had grown weak. He had made her weak. Every attack she delivered was unequal. Weak and then strong, then weak again.

Sakano needed him.

Itachi gazed up to her pretty face, his hand still gripping her wrist. He reached up his free hand and caressed her wet cheek, brushing a tear drop with his thumb. He knew he did not deserve it but…

"Forgive me, Sakano…"

It would make him feel better.

Sakano closed her eyes as she savoured the warmth and feel the callousness by the cuts and wounds of his hand. Her delicate brows were brought together as if in pain.

"You are never hated… Itachi."

She opened her eyes; they looked so gentle and sorrowful. "I am grateful to meet you. Very… grateful. Let's pray to Heaven, that we are able to see each other again… next lifetime."

Itachi's grip tightened on her wrist. "Don't go…"

Sakano shook her head sadly. Fate had played cruelly on them. "I… have gone too far to look for you… It should be me to ask for your forgiveness. I… don't belong here anymore."

This time, Itachi pushed himself forward and embraced her, pulling her down. Sakano gasped in surprise as they fell, she laid securely on Itachi, her head rested on his chest.

"Even it is against Heaven's will; I will not let you go." He inhaled deeply. "If you leave, I'll die with you."

Sakano's eyes widened. _Itachi…_ Itachi continued,

"You do not belong here… You belong to me."

Sakano burst into a silent sobbing. Yes, how could she forget? She belongs to him, to Itachi. She buried her face in his chest and nodded slightly. "Hai…"

Itachi stared into the grey sky. The clouds broke, letting a few rays of sunlight to shine on the earth. "Let's live… together."

"Hai…"

-.-.-.-

The Konoha ninjas came out from the underground base. The sky had brightened slightly and a gently breeze was blowing. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Hijiri's back as she leaned on him to walk. Her eyes scanned the area. _Where…?_ Then they landed on an object on the ground. Limping forward with Sasuke, she slowly halted to a stop a few feet from it. A thin ray of sunlight shone on the crossed Konoha forehead protector.

"Nee-sama…"

**End**


End file.
